


Dream life

by Somilotopia



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don’t know where this story will go, F/M, First fanfic ever, Fluff, Tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somilotopia/pseuds/Somilotopia
Summary: Waking up on your 45th birthday, the day you will become Mrs Norman Reedus, you just couldn’t stop thinking how much your life has changed in the last 10 years.





	Dream life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
After reading so many amazing stories I decided to try... Not sure how this will evolve...
> 
> See ya on the other side !

Waking up on your 45th birthday, the day you will become Mrs Reedus, you just couldn’t stop thinking how much your life has changed in the last 10 years.

If someone would have told you when you were 25 what your life would be in 20 years, you would have laugh.Back then, you were a struggling photographer doing wedding and family portrait for a living.You always had a lot of imagination, always writing stories but your parents didn’t believe you had a future as a writer.You were the family photographer so it was a logical career to choose.

After many years living in a big city, the country side was calling you back.You felt at home surrounded with nature.So you bought a century old farmhouse with a bit of land and built yourself a sustainable living.You had solar panels and windmills installed, a greenhouse, chicken coop and other farm animals in the converted barn.There was also fruit trees and berries, bees and a vegetable garden.You also taught yourself about natural medicinal plants and flowers.

Between your career and your small farm, you had a busy life.But winters were long so the television was a good distraction.You loved all kind of movies and tv series.After watching the first Supernatural episode, you were hooked !As the years went by, your passion for writing came forth and you started to write fan fiction.The bond between Sam and Dean inspired you many stories.The same thing happened when The Walking Dead first aired.You loved the Grimes family story and were intrigued with the Dixons.

After a couple of years, frustration grew.You couldn’t understand why there was no such thing as sustainability.Everyone depended on fossil fuel and you found it ludicrous.So you did the only thing that came to your mind and you wrote an email to Greg Nicotero and Robert Kirman about the big holes you saw in their story, how you achieved a sustainable living and that you couldn’t understand why the group never came across someone like you.You didn’t expect anything from it, you just wanted to express your point of view.You received an answer a couple of weeks later.At first, you thought it was a fake.You couldn’t believe that those two busy famous people would take time to write you back.So when you read that they wanted to visit you and have a look at your small farm, you just thought WTF and wrote back.

You kind of forgot all about it as time went by.Until a phone call some time later. 

“Hello ?”

“Hi, am I talking with Sophie?”

“That would be me... who is it ?”

“It’s Greg Nicotero. I’m with Robert Kirkman and we just landed in Montreal “

“OMG, I didn’t expect you to really come !!!”

“Well, we told you we were interested in visiting your farm and to learn how you do it”

“That’s awesome !Do you need me to come get you or have you rented a car ?My place is about a 45 minutes drive from the airport.”

“We rented a car with a chauffeur so we should be at your place in about an hour.”

“That’s great !I can’t wait to meet you !See you soon !”

OMFG !!! They were coming to your place !!!

When Greg and Robert arrived, you tried your best to act normal even if you felt on the verge of a meltdown.They were friendly and listened very carefully to everything you told them about your farm and your life of the grid.You saw them take a lot of notes and they even ask if they could record what you were saying for future reference.They spent the whole day with you and even help you feeding the animals.

As you were all seated for diner, Greg asked your opinion on how they could introduce a new character that would have a similar setting as yours but in the zombie apocalypse.Oh men, were they for a big surprise !As a fan fiction writer, you already had a back story for a new character who would have a lot in common with your lifestyle !After telling them what you had already written, they couldn’t believe their luck !You decided to give them everything you already had written on that new character and the storyline you had invented.

Your life return to normal after Greg and Robert visit.After a while, you would even ask yourself if it was just a dream.


End file.
